New Feelings
by hannahpees
Summary: Brutus and Cashmere had always been friends, but when Cashmere starts to see him as something more, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Some of my roleplaying paragraphs with one of my partners, . I thought we had a good story. Brutus is in bold, Cashmere (me) is regular._

* * *

**Brutus was sitting on the couch in his house, waiting for Cashmere to come over. She had been over to his house before, so she would know where his house was. But he hadn't seen her in a pretty long time, and he was actually pretty happy to be able to see her. It would be nice to be able to catch up and talk to someone and do something besides help train the kids at the training center. He got up from the couch when he heard a knock on the door, going over to open it. When he saw her, he gave her a small smile, opening the door wider and gesturing her to come in. "Long time, no see, Cashmere."**

Cashmere could hear her heels clicking on the brick road. She was a block away from Brutus's home. With Gloss in his summer home in District Four, she became very lonely. She quickly accepted Brutus's offer to come visit. Cashmere stepped up to the door and knocked. The door promptly opened and she smiled. Brutus looked the same as he did when she last saw him. She smiled. "Hello Brutus," She said while stepping in and hugging him.

**Brutus hugged her back, then took a step back from her, smiling. Cashmere hadn't changed a bit. Half of him almost expect her to be a completely different person, since he felt like he hadn't seen her in forever. "You walked here in those shoes?" he asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow at her heels. "Do want a drink? Or anything to eat?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder at her as he walked into the kitchen. "I pretty much have everything. And you can sit down, make yourself comfortable."**

"I only walked from the train, Brutus. What? Did you think I walked from One?" she questioned, teasing him back. She liked seeing Brutus again. He always put a smile on her face. "Maybe just a glass of water," she responded, following him into the kitchen. She didn't feel like sitting down now, there was to much to talk about. "So, Brutus," she said, "how are you?"

**"No, I just don't get how you could walk even two steps in those things," he joked, nodding his head as he got out two glasses and poured some water into them, handing one to Cashmere and keeping the other for himself. He took a sip, shrugging a shoulder. "I'm pretty good, I guess. District two has been pretty boring lately, so theres not much to do… How're you? What have you been up to?" he paused, then added. "Oh, and how's Gloss? I haven't seen him around in a while, either, and I haven't talk to him…"**

Cashmere sighed. "How has it been boring? Don't you love mentoring tributes?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow. "I've been good, just shopping like usual. Gloss is great! He has a girlfriend and their living in their summer home in Four. I get lonely sometimes without him, but I just go back to my old house to see Orchid, Clauden, and my mother." she replies. Cashmere leans back against the counter as she takes a sip of water.

**Brutus smiled a little, shrugging again. "Well, sure, mentoring is fun, but some of the kids don't listen worth shit. It goes in one ear and out the other… So that's pretty annoying. Plus it's not so much fun to mentor along with Enobaria because she seems to hate me so goddamn much," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and then smiling when she said that. "Life sounds pretty good for you, Cashmere. And Gloss too. I'm happy for ya. And If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here."**

"Well it's good to know I have someone there for me other than Gloss," she smiles. she glances around the room. "What are we going to do?" she asks. Cashmere looks at Brutus, and for a second her heart flutters, but she calms it immediately knowing that he probably has a girlfriend. She embarrassedly looks at the ground.

**Brutus nodded his head, giving her a smile. Of course he would be there for her if she needed anyone. "Hm, well," he paused, thinking of what to do and then laughed. "We can do whatever you wanna do. You're the guess here. Take your pick. Although, I do have to warn you, district two isn't exactly the most fun district," he said teasingly, then raised an eyebrow when she looked to him and then to the floor. She looked almost… Embarassed? But why? He tilted his head to the side, giving her a questioning look. "What is it? Something wrong?" he asked, a little concerned.**

"Well, all of the Districts have their unique places, so there has to be something to do here," She said, hoping to do something fun. When he questioned her looking down she blushed. "Uh- nothing's wrong, Brutus," she mumbled, "what made you think that?" She silently told herself that he had a girlfriend over and over again in her head.

**"Huh. So what's district ones special place?" he asked curiously, trying to think of some place that would be fun to go for the both of them. "I could always take you shopping. That'd be fun. I could just hold all your bags," he said teasingly, then raised his eyebrows when he saw her blush. "Did /the/ Cashmere just blush in my presence? Something must be up. Tell me what it is," he said, smiling. If she was blushing about it, then it couldnt be all that bad, right? "And the color red suits you," he said jokingly, glancing at her cheeks which were still slightly red from her blushing.**

"We have a small park with cherry blossom trees everywhere," she responded, "It's quite beautiful, actually." She remembered sitting on that one cliff with Gloss when they were little. He had always kept an arm around her to make sure she didn't fall off. "I might of," she admits._ He has a girlfriend. _She purposely doesn't answer his last question. "The color purple would look fantastic on _your_face, Brutus. You know, I am a Victor, also," she teases back and thinks about punching him in the face to leave a purple bruise, but she quickly shakes her head of the thought.

**"That sounds… Nice, really," he paused, then smiled. "We have a garden here. No one ever really goes to it… But it has cherry blossom trees like the place you were talking about, and a bunch of other plants. I've only gone there once, but if you wanna go, it could be fun. There's a pond, too," he paused, looking over to her. "If you don't wanna go there, it's fine. Just an idea…" he trailed off, his smile growing. "/Might/ have? You definitely did… So you're not gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked her, then shook his head to himself when she said that. "Yeah, right. You would never hurt me, Cash. Besides, I think the color blue looks better on me than purple," he joked. He loved joking around with Cashmere, it was fun.**

"That sounds great, Brutus." she said, smiling. She loved being with Brutus. Their conversations were just so easy and casual. "A pond?" she asked. "We don't have one of those!" she exclaimed.

"Nope," she said, "my lips stay shut." She smiled, _but he has a girlfriend,_ she thought."That's true, I would never hurt you. And I'm pretty sure purple would look better on you. I'm almost positive it would." she responded playfully.

**Brutus smiled, glad that Cashmere thought it would be fun. Ponds and gardens and stuff weren't exactly his thing, but if Cashmere wanted to go, then he would go with her. "Yeah," he nodded his head. "The ponds really nice. They have fish in there. They have some that look like big goldfish…" he paused, trying to think of the name of them and snapped his fingers. "Koi fish. That's what they're called. They're nice," he laughed, then rolled his eyes at her. "Secrets don't make friends, Cash. Just remember that," he teased. "Well, maybe it would. I guess we'll never find out though, huh?" he winked at her, setting his water down on the counter.**

"Big gold fish?" she asked. Her eyes became wide. She was really excited, especially because Brutus was going with her. "I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

His comment reminded her of someone. "Whatever you say, Finnick," she coughed. "And you'll find out if I ever punch you, which I won't. Good luck with that." she teased. She felt like she should tell Brutus, but he _probably has a girlfriend. _She smiled and looked down at her unspoken though.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, Brutus is in bold, Cashmere is in regular. I would love any reviews! Thanks

* * *

**Brutus smiled, amused by her excitement. He would have never thought that Cashmere could get so excited about some fish, but here she was. And he was actually pretty excited about it too. "Well," he said, taking her hand and nearly dragging her out of the kitchen so that they could leave. "If you can't wait, then let's go," he smiled, raising an eyebrow at her shoes again. "Do you think you can walk there, or should I just carry you?" he teased, then gave her mock-hurt look. "Finnick? No way. I'm way better looking than that guy," he grinned, then shrugged a shoulder. "You wouldn't punch me though. You're too nice to me to actually go and hurt me." he paused, giving her a look. "Seriously, is something wrong…?"**

She smiled at him taking her hand. She thought she was going crazy, and she needed to snap out of it. She forced her normal face on. "I'm fine, but if you want to carry me, I wouldn't mind," she responded.

"That _is_ true," she said playfully. After hearing his last comment she started faking a cough. "I'm fine. Just sick, no biggie," she lied horribly. Cashmere looked away, hoping he couldn't see her face.

**Brutus laughed a little at her smile, then smiled back at her. He liked that he could make her smile. And she made him smile just the same. "Wouldn't mind? So I guess I'm lucky enough to carry you to the garden?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "You agree?" he questioned, then nodded his head. "I mean, of ****_course_**** you agree," he joked, then frowned a little. "Sick? Do you think we should be going if you're sick?" he asked worriedly, holding a hand to her forehead. "It doesn't feel like you have a temperature. You sure that's it?" he asked, frowning slightly when she looked away from him. "You sure you're alright, Cashmere…?"**

Her smile grew bigger. "Only if you want to," she responded, adding "yes I agree. Why? You don't?" She laughed at her own comment.

She gave up. "Okay, I'm not sick, Brutus. I just don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing, okay?" she said, hoping that was enough. But knowing Brutus, it probably wasn't. She squeezed his hand. "I'm fine, really," she said.

**Brutus grinned, scooping her up so that he was holding her bridal-style. "Alright, then. I think I ****_will_**** carry you," he laughed, then shrugging a shoulder. "Oh, I agree. I just didn't think that you would agree. Isn't it like Panem law that every girl has to be obsessed with Finnick?" he teased. "Aw, Cash, it can't be ****_that_**** embarrassing… And you know that you can tell me anything, so you might as well tell me…" he said, wanting to know what was up. By nature, Brutus was a very curious person and wanted to know everything. And he especially wanted to know what was up with Cashmere. "If you say so…" he finally said with a sigh, shaking his head to himself. He really wanted to know.**

She wrapped her hands around his neck. "Yay!," she exclaimed. "It might be the law, but I'm not following it." She excitedly kicked her feet in the air.

"It's pretty embarrassing," she admitted. "I do know I can tell you everything, Brutus." She really wanted to tell him, but like she said, it was embarrassing. "You promise you won't laugh?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

**Brutus grinned at her excitement, then laughed. "Oh, so you're a lawbreaker now? Never would have thought you had it in you, Cashmere," he joked with her. "Oh, really, it can't possibly be as embarrassing as you're making it out to me," he said, but it sounded she was going to tell him, so he was glad about that. "Good. If you know you can tell me anything, then you should tell me what's up," he paused, then shook his head. "I swear on my life that I won't laugh at whatever you're gonna tell me."He said, completely honest about it.**

She put on a cheesy face. "Rawr," she said. "It is pretty embarrassing, though. I'm just nervous, okay?" She took a deep breath. She looked away. "I like you," she mumbled and turned her head back to face him. She hoped he never heard her. She took another deep breath.

**Brutus smiled at that, rolling his eyes at her. She was so funny, and he loved it. People in two didn't always have the best sense of humor, so it was fun to mess around with her. "Don't be nervous…" he trailed off, waiting for her to say what it was. When she said that, he didn't laugh, just like she had promised, but his eyes widened a little. "You're… Serious?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. It was strange, imagining that Cashmere, the girl who he had been friends with for forever liked him. He kind of thought that she might have just been joking with him or something. Pulling his leg. Yeah, that had to be it.**

She smiled back. Brutus and Cashmere always had the best of times. She threw her head back and smiled. When he didn't respond, she became nervous. _He had a girlfriend. I knew it,_ she thought. She looked at him, staring off into space. "Well..?" she questioned before nervously looking away. She was afraid of his thoughts. _I should have never said it._ She was beating herself up mentally. _Why did I go and say that?_ She hated herself for admitting it to him. She wanted to scream.

**Brutus tried to process the whole thing in his head. So Cashmere liked him. Cashmere go he always had the best times with, the one who he joked with and the one that he loved to tease. And she actually liked him, not joking. But he didn't exactly know how he felt about that. "Cash, I just… I never really thought of you like that before…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He felt bad by not really telling her how he felt about it, but he didn't really know ****_how_**** he felt about it. "Why don't we go to the garden now?" he asked softly. He felt bad about this whole thing, really he did.**

She was a nervous reck. She should have never told him. She was so mad at her self. "I told you it was embarrassing," she said. She shook her head in disapproval. "And stupid," she added. _He has a girlfriend. Your an idiot. Why did you do that?_ She couldn't stop beating herself up. "Sure," she whispered.

**Brutus sighed, kissing the top of her head and giving her a little smile. "It's not embarrassing, Cash," he paused, shaking his head. "Or stupid," he paused, just looking at her for a moment. She looked like she was mentally beating herself which, he then realized, she probably was. "Stop beating yourself up over it. You're not being fair to yourself. I'm the one that being an idiot… I just… I never really thought about you like that, you know what I mean? I wish I could just say that I have but… Gah, I'm no good at talking about feelings. You know that," he said, frowning for half a second before smiling again. "You're gonna love the garden. It's amazing," he said, balancing her in one arm to open the door and then kicking it closed once he was out.**

She smiled when he kissed her forehead. "I just shouldn't of said it, Brutus. And you're not an idiot. I'm not good talking about what I feel, either. I just.. Why is this so complicated?" she said and buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't want to see his expression. How was killing 23 people easier than this? She looked at him when he mentioned the garden and smiled. "Your arms probably hurt.." she sighed.

**Brutus shook his head, sighing. "No, I'm glad that you said it. I wanted to know what was wrong, and you told me. So you didn't do anything wrong… God, careers really are bad at the whole 'talking about feelings' type of thing, huh?" he joked, smiling a little when she buries her face into his shoulder. She was so cute when she did stuff like that… This really was complicated. "Why would my arms hurt? From carrying you? You're practically light as a feather," he said, smiling widely at her. "Besides, I would want you to walk and risk breaking your ankles in those things," he said, glancing at her shoes.**

"I think it's because we killed people and it makes us crazy; we're afraid of telling people how we feel because we think they're out to get us. But I think it's better if you talk to another Career," she said and smiled. Cashmere sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not that light, Brutus." she laughed. She loved being with him. "Well, I did make it from the train to your house, so that's good." she said.

* * *

Thanks for reading! More to come soon!


End file.
